


Rain

by TheBlinkFox



Series: Dreamcatcher One-Shot Collection [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlinkFox/pseuds/TheBlinkFox
Summary: A small moment in the rain can change a person's life forever.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon
Series: Dreamcatcher One-Shot Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Rain

Handong is glad to have Gahyeon as her presentation partner. After transferring to Seoul University, adjusting to the new language was hard enough, let alone keeping up with the course content too. And Gahyeon? She's practically carrying Handong through this presentation.

Handong gazes her. Gahyeon's brow is furrowed, and she absently bites her lip as she silently reads the website on her laptop. Adorable. So blissfully unaware of how ethereal she is.

Gahyeon clears her throat. "Okay, I've found some great sources to use." She looks up at Handong, who blushes but doesn't look away. "Make sure to read up on them for tomorrow," Gahyeon says with a smile.

Did Gahyeon know how her eyes shined? The dim iridescence of the rain falling outside reflected in her eyes that glistened with light and life. Handong could look at them forever.

Handong nods, smiling too. "Yes, ma'am." She salutes.

Gahyeon laughs. "Okay, girl scout."

They pack up their things in comfortable silence. The steady patter of rain on windows is punctuated by the scuffle of books and laptops being stowed into bags. It wasn't raining when they began their study session. Handong isn't looking forward to the shivering cold outside.

"Where do you live again?" Gahyeon asks.

"I'm living in a share-house with some friends," Handong replies, hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

"Is it far?"

Handong shrugs. "I only need to walk to the bus stop, really."

Gahyeon unzips her bag and rummages around for a moment. She pulls out a small umbrella. "I'll walk you there," she says, smiling.

Handong shakes her head, bemused. "No, it's okay. I don't want to get you all wet."

Gahyeon laughs. "Don't be silly, that's what the umbrella is for."

Handong giggles. "Okay, smarty-pants. Let's go."

The pair pick up their bags and make their way to the library entrance. When the entrance's automatic doors open, Handong is hit by a swathe of cold. The smell of rain permeates the outside air, and they stand mere centimetres away from the downpour.

Gahyeon opens her umbrella and holds it above their heads. She looks at Handong. "Come closer," she says. "It's a small umbrella, so it'll be a tight fit."

Handong huddles up close to Gahyeon, hyperaware of every breath. Gahyeon's arm links with hers. Her warmth breathes life amidst the cold and grey. Handong thanks her lucky stars that Gahyeon can't hear how fast her heart is beating. Or can she?

They take their first step together into the rain. It pelts the little umbrella above and creates streams of droplets around its edges that fall onto their shoulders. But Handong doesn't care. She would drench herself to the bone to be this close to Gahyeon.

Not much is said on the way to the bus stop. Gahyeon's eyes are vacant, as if she's lost in thought; and Handong is too busy savouring the experience.

When they arrive, the bus stop is predicably empty. Handong takes a seat, nonchalantly eyeing Gahyeon, who collapses her umbrella sits down too.

Right next to her.

So close.

Their knees are touching.

It burns her skin. Heat rises to her cheeks. But she doesn't want to pull away.

Gahyeon smiles at her. It's almost infuriating, like she doesn't know what she's doing to her. Almost.

"I'll wait with you," Gahyeon says.

"You don't have to," Handong says.

Gahyeon places a gentle hand on Handong's. "I want to," she says.

Handong looks first at their hands, then at Gahyeon. Gahyeon's smile is less certain now, and she's gazing into Handong's eyes as if searching. Searching for what?

Handong turns her hand palm-up and holds Gahyeon's hand in return. She smiles. Gahyeon's lips quirk, and they both begin to grin at each other. Warmth floods Handong's chest.

"I'm glad," she says.

They sit in silence, hand-in-hand, gazing at the rain. A new energy permeates the dreary atmosphere. A buzz. A heartbeat. A hope for something new. Handong doesn't dare break the silence for fear of bursting her newfound bubble. The sound of rain, the cold bus stop bench, the warmth of Gahyeon's hand - every detail is seared into her memory. She knows she will remember this moment forever.

But the bus arrives all too soon. Handong is forced to relinquish Gahyeon's hand and stand up.

Gahyeon is smiling up at her. "Remember to read the articles I sent you."

Handong chuckles. "Don't worry, I will." She gives a small wave. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Gahyeon nods emphatically. "Tomorrow."

"Okay." Handong begins to walk to the bus's open door, but she stops and looks over her shoulder. "Feel free to message me if there's anything you want to discuss."

A grin spreads on Gahyeon's face. She salutes. "Yes, ma'am."

Handong chuckles and rolls her eyes before boarding the bus. As the door closes and she makes her way to her seat, she can see Gahyeon sitting at the bus stop, eyes following her as she sits down. Handong waves. Gahyeon waves back. And they continue smiling and waving until the bus pulls away and Gahyeon falls out of sight.


End file.
